Como un durazno maduro
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Short PWP Wilmeron. Sobre su cama, la piel de Cameron es dulce y suave como la de un durazno maduro. Dedicado a Male.


_Este short es para Male. Por eso intentaré hacerlo romántico más que cursi, y en un UA: Amber no existe ni existió. Y por eso la canción también ;)  
Es que dije "¿Por qué no hay un wilmeron feliz?"  
Y Laly me dijo "Escríbelo tú"_

_A ver que tal se me da… aunque creo que va a ser el segundo intento estrepitoso de hacer un wilmeron xD_

**Como un durazno maduro**

_Bésame, mientras sientes la piel  
que hay detrás de mi piel.  
Júrame, una y otra vez que tú  
intentarías amarme más, sólo un poco más que ayer..._

Como si fueras tú la vela, y yo su luz,  
para iluminarnos tú y yo.  
Casi nada, muy poquito  
dentro del cuarto, en un rincón.

Enmarcada por la media luz de la habitación. Etérea, única.

Bajo esa luz, su piel cremosa se le antoja ambrosía. Le encantaría estirar la mano y comprobar su textura por si mismo, pero ella lanza una risita y niega con la cabeza. Le dice que espere, que no sea impaciente…

Pero la desesperación se apodera de cada célula de su cuerpo, porque Allison tarda una eternidad en quitarse el sujetador. Y la sonrisa predadora que le lanza, le hace darse cuenta que es a propósito.

Le encanta hacerlo así de lento, porque sabe que se desespera por recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Con las manos, con los ojos, con la boca. Sentir los latidos acelerados, un galope errático hasta que sus propios latidos y los de ella se vuelven uno solo, perfectamente sincronizados. El sonido de la perfección, cuando ella acaricia su nombre en la comisura de sus labios de fresa.

Se pone de pie, y la besa con fingida calma, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca.  
Atrapa el cierre del sujetador y sonríe dentro del beso, mientras ella se retuerce riendo.

Sólo con tres movimientos más, la tiene recostada donde él esperaba sentado hacía unos momentos, y puede comprobar una vez más que su piel es la de un durazno maduro.

Al menos, el aroma y el tacto son igual de deliciosos.

Siente la vibración de las cuerdas vocales al pasar la lengua por su garganta. Le encantan los sonidos que ella hace, guturales. Sin pronunciar nada coherente, suena más coherente que nunca.

Allison rueda, y se sienta sobre las caderas de James. Baja su torso despacio, dejando que él se incorpore un poco, apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama.

Se desliza con suavidad y deja que finalmente entre en ella.

Las miradas se conectan un segundo, y ella le obsequia con una de esas sonrisas que lo derriten por completo. Él sólo atina a rodear la pequeña cintura con un brazo, y acerca a Allison aún más, como si así pudiera fundirse con ella.

Se besan como si ese fuera el primer o último beso. El aire deja de alcanzar, y ambos sienten que se ahogan en el otro.

Las manos no alcanzan para cubrir toda la superficie de sus cuerpos, cubiertos de sudor.

Y James sabe que aunque quisiera estar así para siempre, no durará mucho más.

Suelta la mano de Allison –aunque no puede recordar cuándo la aferró- y guía sus dedos con decisión al sexo de ella.

Tantea casi a ciegas, y cuando siente la mordida en el cuello, sabe que dio en el blanco.

Ríe ahogadamente entre resuellos y gemidos, y enreda la mano libre entre el cabello color chocolate. Ella suelta su presa y suspira, aflojándose y estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. El da dos estocadas más, y se desliza hacia abajo, sumergiéndose en una nube llena de nada y de todo a la vez.

Con pereza, se incorpora lo estrictamente necesario para recuperar la manta olvidada en el piso y así poder taparse.

-Deberíamos ducharnos antes de dormir- rezonga Cameron con la voz cascada.

Wilson rueda los ojos, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. Besa con cariño la frente húmeda y murmura:

-Creo que las piernas no me sostendrían si intentara levantarme ahora.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, pero sus párpados se sienten muy pesados. Se acurruca contra el pecho de su amante, y queda profundamente dormida.

Antes de reunirse con ella en sueños, James Wilson mira a su alrededor.

Cuando Cameron duerme con él, el papel tapiz color crema del hotel le parece cálido en vez de impersonal. Las mañanas son más brillantes, porque se siente feliz de tener otro día más a su lado.

Cuando se esconden del mundo, hasta el tiempo corre de una forma especial.

Y todo le parece tan apetitoso, dulce y suave como un durazno maduro.


End file.
